


"Little Bird"

by bromanceorromance



Series: + [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hospital, M/M, Sad, Sheriff Stilinski is injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and I owe it all to you, my little bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Little Bird"

"Stiles, this is ridiculous." Derek was looking at the bird with an unreadable expression.

"Just because you’re the big bad wolf doesn't mean you can't help him," Stiles insisted.

"That's not - "

"Derek, he's got a broken wing!"

"Put him down, Stiles," Derek ordered.

"But, Derek - "

Derek took the bird from Stiles's hands, placing it back on the ground gently before forcing Stiles back inside.

"Derek - "

"No, Stiles," Derek replied, not allowing him to return to the pitiful creature.

"But, Derek - "

"He's not gonna make it, Stiles, forget it," Derek insisted.

Suddenly, Stiles went limp in his arms as he let out a sob.

"No, no, Stiles," Derek apologized. "That's not what I meant."

"We've seen - enough death," Stiles cried. "Too much."

"Your dad is gonna be fine, Stiles," Derek hushed him, leading him to a nearby chair.

"This is all my fault."

"Stiles, that's ridiculous."

"No, this is all my fault."

"Your dad was thrown across the room by a Berserker, how is that your fault?" Derek took Stiles's hands in his own, trying to get the younger boy to look at him.

"I was the one that wanted to see a dead body," Stiles muttered, sniffling.

"What?" Derek asked, confused.

"When Peter bit Scott," Stiles clarified, staring at their joined hands. "It was my fault that we were out there. If he hadn't been bit, then none of this would be happening."

"You can't keep blaming yourself for Scott getting bitten," Derek said.

"It's my - "

"No! It's not. You didn't know there was a crazy alpha running through the woods. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Nothing good has happened since then," Stiles muttered.

Derek froze for a moment before pulling his hands away from Stiles.

Stiles looked up at the loss of contact, seeing the hurt look cross Derek's eyes.

"No, no, fuck, that's not what I meant," Stiles swore.

Derek just looked at him for a moment before rejoining their hands with a sigh. "Your emotional. I shouldn't take things so personally," he muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have - "

"It's fine, Stiles."

"You are the best thing that's come out of this, okay?"

Derek looked up with a small smile and Stiles surged forward to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Ed Sheeran song.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
